


Lost Memoirs

by anyuchiha



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyuchiha/pseuds/anyuchiha
Summary: Kunzite tiene sus recuerdos pero estan distorsionados. El lider de los Shitennou culpa a Endymion de la muerte de sus hermanos y la destruccion de Terra. ¿Que pasara cuando Helios le devuelva sus verdaderos recuerdos?
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite, Chiba Mamoru & Shitennou, Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Hino Rei/Jadeite, Kino Makoto/Nephrite, Mizuno Ami/Zoisite, Senshi/Shitennou
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia que tenia escrita en hojas de papel desde hace un tiempo y finalmente he pasado a la computadora.
> 
> Sailor moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los uso como diversion XD

Capítulo 1

La cueva era fría aunque no era de sorprenderse estando en el polo norte. Tres de los cuatro reyes del reino oscuro estaban inclinados delante de la reina Beryl.

-Kunzite, Jadeite, Zoicite –dijo esta –Nephrite ha fallado en su tarea de eliminar a las Sailor senshi. Como consecuencia está herido por lo que tendrá que recobrar sus fuerzas.

-Beryl-sama –intervino Jadeite –por favor déjeme llevar a cabo la tarea que Nephrite no consiguió, yo le traeré la energía a la reina Metallia.

\- ¿Qué acaso no te basto ser derrotado por Sailor Mars? –dijo Zoicite con voz burlona, Jadeite lo miro con odio. –Permítame a mi llevar a cabo la tarea majestad, traeré la energía para nuestra ama, además del legendario cristal de plata.

-Está bien Zoicite, ve y hazlo –la mujer entonces fijo su vista en Kunzite –En cuanto a ti Kunzite, llegara tu momento, no te preocupes.

-Solo quiero servirle como mejor le parezca su majestad –dijo el mayor de los shitennou.

Beryl sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano, los tres hombres entendieron y, tras una reverencia salieron de la estancia. Una vez fuera Jadeite sujeto a Zoicite del cuello.

\- ¡Tu maldito…!

\- ¿Qué ocurre Jadeite? Deberías aceptar tus errores –dijo Zoicite con una sonrisa burlona –No eres lo suficientemente poderoso para poder hacerle frente a las senshi.

\- ¡Te mostrare lo poderoso que puedo ser, bastardo! –grito y lo empujo contra el piso.

\- ¡Basta! –grito Kunzite mirándolos –deberían de guardar sus fuerzas para cumplir lo que la reina Beryl les encargo y no para pelear entre ustedes.

Los dos rubios lo miraron. Zoicite se puso de pie.

-Tu aun no has hecho nada por ella –dijo con odio en su voz –así que no puedes decirnos que hacer y no hacer.

-La reina Beryl me ha dicho que esperara así que lo seguiré haciendo.

Zoicite chasqueo la lengua y se alejó de ambos. Kunzite siguió por el pasillo.

\- ¿A dónde vas? –le pregunto Jadeite

-Iré a ver a Nephrite, veré que tan patético luce.

***

Nephrite se encontraba sentado en el piso con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Tenía el uniforme rasgado y con manchas de sangre.

Kunzite se inclinó delante de él. Nephrite alzo la vista, tenía una herida en la mejilla.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le pregunto el –¿Vienes a burlarte? Zoicite y Jadeite ya lo hicieron...ellos…-Nephrite se detuvo abruptamente mientras se sujetaba el vientre con un rictus de dolor.

-No te muevas –Kunzite dijo mientras liberaba un poco de poder de su mano. Su magia no era curativa, pero al menos le quitaría el dolor hasta que sus heridas sanaran. –Esto te evitara la mayor parte de dolor de tus heridas, solo debes esperar a que sanen.

Cuando su rostro se relajó Nephrite lo miro con sorpresa y confusión.

\- ¿Por qué?

-No son graves, sanaran en unos cuantos días –se puso de pie –así estarás listo más rápido para seguir cumpliendo los designios de la reina Beryl.

Se alejó de Nephrite. Solo se volvió a verlo cuando estuvo seguro que el castaño no lo veía.

_“Estarás bien pronto”._

***

Kunzite miro el jardín rodeado de flores. El conocía este lugar, los jardines reales del palacio dorado. Se dio cuenta entonces que soñaba. La última vez que vio este lugar estaba destruido, las flores eran solo cenizas y el árbol bajo el cual sus hermanos y el habían pasado tantas horas jugando y leyendo ardía ferozmente.

\- ¿Por qué les sirves Kunzite? –escucho una voz, se volvió y vio a un joven de cabello blanco, llevaba una túnica blanca y sus ojos dorados resplandecían con confusión. –tu recuerdas a tu maestro, tu misión es buscarlo. Por esa razón tus hermanos y tu renacieron en este mundo.

-Helios, así que aun existes –dijo con seriedad mirando al joven sacerdote de Terra –pensé que habías sido destruido.

-Yo viviré mientras Terra y el cristal dorado existan –dijo el –pero contéstame lo que pregunte.

Kunzite se cruzó de brazos con un gesto de desdén

-No tengo porque servirle, él nos traiciono, por su culpa Terra fue destruida. Porque prefirió a las brujas del cielo.

-Tu amabas a una de ellas –Helios lo miro y vio que en sus ojos brillaba por un momento la confusión para desaparecer detrás de un velo de indiferencia. Helios suspiro –no lo recuerdas, la magia oscura hizo que la olvidaras ¿Qué recuerdas de las últimas horas de Terra?

-Endymion abandono el palacio, dejándolo caer en manos de los seres oscuros mientras él se refugiaba en la luna, abandono a su pueblo para irse con su princesa –escupió con ira y rencor recordando esas ultimas horas, ver desaparecer a su príncipe y a las senshi, escuchar los gritos de sus hermanos llamándolo, sostener a su hermanito moribundo mientras él llamaba a un príncipe que lo abandono a su suerte.

-Eso no es lo que ocurrió –dijo Helios –por favor Kunzite, déjame mostrarte la verdad. ¿Qué hay de tus hermanos? ¿Qué recuerdan ellos?

-Ellos no recuerdan nada –dijo él.

-Pero si tu despertaste –Helios dijo confundido -ellos también deberían haberlo hecho…a menos que…-lo miro fijamente –bloqueaste sus recuerdos ¿Cierto?

-Ellos no tienen por qué recordar –Kunzite hizo un gesto despectivo –están bien así.

\- ¿Así? ¿Siendo heridos por cumplir tareas de una criatura abominable? ¿Luchando entre ellos? Ellos se odian ahora Kunzite, matarían al otro si eso les hace verse bien frente a Beryl. Sé que lo odias, te he observado, los cuidas y te duele verlos pelear y herirse mutuamente.

-Les dolerá más recordar a Endymion y su traición. Están vivos y planeo que sigan así, sin importar lo que tenga que hacer.

-Kunzite, siempre fuiste leal, sobre todo a tus vínculos con tus hermanos. Los cuidaste desde niños y los querías más que a nada, por eso debes saber lo que ocurrió de verdad, yo puedo ayudarte a hacerlo, solo debes estar decidido, hazlo por tus hermanos, de lo contrario nunca te sentirás completo.

-Nosotros estamos bien, tenemos un maestro y una misión, eso es todo.

Helios lo miro con enojo.

-Escúchame, tu eres protector de Terra. Si Metallia despierta, destruirá este mundo y tus hermanos y tu habrán fallado su misión nuevamente.

\- ¡Endymion fue quien nos falló! ¡Él le fallo a Terra! –grito con furia.

-Solo piénsalo Kunzite, tu misión no es servir a Beryl ni dañar a tu pueblo, te estaré esperando. Adiós Lord Kunzite, caballero de la pureza y el afecto –dicho esto Helios desapareció y Kunzite despertó.

***

Kunzite miro a su hermano menor tirado en el piso mientras se retorcía de dolor.

Apretó los puños conteniendo su rabia, pero no podía intervenir. El había fallado y ese era su castigo.

-Jadeite –dijo Beryl apartando su vista de Zoicite tirado en el piso. –quiero más energía, ve por ella.

-Si mi reina –dijo el –se dio la vuelta y paso a lado del otro rubio mirándolo con burla, soltó una carcajada y salió del lugar.

_\- ¡Aidan! –un niño rubio de cabello corto corrió hacia su hermano menor quien lloraba en el piso sosteniéndose la rodilla. Tenía tierra en la cara y en la camisa que llevaba - ¿Te duele? No llores por favor._

_-Me duele la rodilla –dijo el niño más pequeño mirando el pantalón rasgado y manchado de sangre._

_El otro chico miro la herida. Llevo su mano a la parte de abajo de la camisa rasgando un trozo._

_\- ¡Adrian! –exclamo Aidan limpiándose las lágrimas al ver la acción de su hermano –esa fue un regalo de Lady Sana, ella se disgustará si sabe que…_

_\- ¡No importa! –dijo el niño con vehemencia –tu eres más importante que una tonta camisa, tengo muchas._

_-Adrian –dijo el menor con una sonrisa, olvidando su dolor._

_-Adrian, Aidan ¿Están bien? –dijo un joven de cabello plateado con una sonrisa oculta, por la escena que acababa de presenciar._

_\- ¡Aidan se cayó! –dijo Adrian –se lastimo la rodilla._

_-Déjame ver –dijo hincándose frente al niño y reviso la herida, no era muy profunda, pero había parado de sangrar gracias a la gasa improvisada de Adrian –no es profunda, pero será mejor que te lleve a que la limpien –se volvió a Adrian –hiciste bien en cubrirla con una tela, eso detuvo el sangrado._

_Adrian sonrió y se soltó a reír cuando el menor le abrazo el cuello._

_-Gracias hermano –le dijo el niño._

_-Siempre hermanito –respondió con una sonrisa –siempre cuidare de ti._

Kunzite sacudió levemente la cabeza apartando los recuerdos. Beryl se había marchado dejando a Zoicite tirado inconsciente. Camino hasta él y lo cargo en brazos sacándolo de ahí.

***

_La sangre corría por su rostro y el cansancio amenazaba con apoderarse de él. Miro a sus tres hermanos a su lado luchando, luciendo igual de agotados. Pero seguían luchando, no podían detenerse, ese era el final, tenían que luchar por lo que amaba, tenían que proteger el palacio y a Endymion, era su deber._

_\- ¡Endymion! –escucho el grito de Jadeite a su lado._

_Se volvió con pánico imaginando lo peor pero no esperaba la escena frente a él. Endymion estaba con las Sailor senshi, alejándose de la batalla, el poder del cristal dorado que había mantenido a raya a los guerreros oscuros había desaparecido permitiendo que estos tomaran terreno, acercándose cada vez más al palacio._

_\- ¡Endymion! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –grito corriendo tras el pero su príncipe no se detuvo, siguió avanzando sin voltear a verlo. - ¡Endymion! –el príncipe finalmente se volvió, pero no lo miro a los ojos. Las senshi lo rodeaban y comenzaron a elevarse con su habilidad de transportación rumbo a la luna._

_\- ¡Endymion! –gritaron Zoicite, Nephrite y Jadeite. El solo veía con pánico creciente como su príncipe desaparecía en las nubes, abandonándolos._

_\- ¡Dimi! –el grito de dolor de sus hermanos lo golpeo. La ira estallo dentro de él. Su príncipe los había abandonado por la princesa y las brujas de la luna. Miro hacia los guerreros oscuros y dejo caer su espada mientras una espesa niebla cubría su mente._

_\- ¿Kunzite? –lo llamo Nephrite confuso. El mayor de los shitennou lo miro. Una profunda frialdad se instaló en sus ojos mientras la magia oscura se abría paso en él, llegando a sus vínculos más profundos, infectándolos._

_Los tres shitennou restantes cayeron al piso llevándose las manos a la cabeza con gritos de dolor mientras la oscuridad embargaba sus mentes, proveniente de Kunzite._

_Finalmente, los tres shitennou se pararon con la misma frialdad en sus ojos. Tomaron sus espadas y caminaron hacia los guardias que protegían el palacio._

_\- ¿Lord Kunzite? –pregunto uno de ellos –el príncipe…-Kunzite alzo su espada y lo traspaso, la sangre mancho su inmaculado uniforme, pero no pareció notarlo. Los demás guardias retrocedieron asustados mientras los shitennou sonreían con maldad y avanzaban hacia ellos._

Kunzite miro a Zoicite inconsciente. Todo esto era culpa de Endymion, él lo había abandonado y al hacerlo bloqueo sus vínculos, permitiendo que la magia de Metallia tomara el control de su mente.

Acaricio con cuidado el cabello del rubio y un recuerdo lo golpeo.

_-Garad –una voz infantil lo llamo. El joven de dieciséis años abrió los ojos encontrando a un niño rubio mirándolo, su cabello caía en varios rizos sobre su cara. Llevaba un pijama de color azul y sus ojos verdes lucían inquietos._

_Esa no era una escena extraña, él era mayor que sus hermanos por ocho años lo que lo había convertido en una especie de padre para ellos, los niños comúnmente lo buscaban cuando tenían pesadillas o necesitaban un consejo._

_\- ¿Aidan? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? –se sentó en la cama preocupado. El niño se mordió el labio._

_-Creerás que soy un bebe –se lamentó el niño, pero Garad le sonrió amablemente._

_-Claro que no, dime._

_-Yo…tuve una pesadilla –dijo sentándose en la cama –Soñé...soñé que alguien malo venia y te llevaba lejos, que nos dejabas a Dri, Dimi, Kace y a mí para siempre y entonces ellos venían y nos separaban, jamas los volvía a ver._

_\- ¿Ellos? -Aidan se estremeció._

_-Los asesores de Dimi, como dijeron que harían._

_Garad apretó los puños molesto. Recordó la escena que había ocurrido esa misma tarde. El rey había muerto dos meses antes. Desde entonces los asesores de Endymion habían querido separarlos, enviarlos a Kace, Adrian, Aidan y el a los cuarteles del ejército y criar a Dimi ellos solos. Pero él se había negado. Tenía dieciséis años era lo suficientemente mayor para cuidarlos y lo había dicho. Los asesores no estaban de acuerdo, recordó sus palabras y como le habían dolido._

_“Tú no eres de la realeza, eres un huérfano que creció en las calles, jamas podrías educar al príncipe como corresponde.”_

_Pero Endymion no escucharía una palabra. Sus shitennou se quedarían con él, entrenarían con él y aprenderían con él. Él era el príncipe heredero y nadie podía debatir sus órdenes._

_Aun así, todavía recordaba la cara pálida de Adrian y Kace, los ojos llorosos de Aidan y los furiosos de Dimi cuando les habían dicho su decisión._

_-Ellos no nos separaran –le dijo Garad pasando su mano por el cabello rubio de Aidan. El niño era el menor de ellos y había crecido rodeado de lujos, pero completamente solo._

_Sus padres habían muerto cuando él era apenas un bebe y sus protectores lo habían mantenido encerrado esperando el momento para poder apropiarse de sus títulos y fortuna. Durante ocho años el niño solo había tenido como compañeros de juegos a los animales que criaba en su casa, siempre ansiando la compañía de una familia. Por ese motivo, escuchar que planeaban separarlos debió haber sido mucho más duro para él._

_-Pero…ellos solo nos dejaron juntos por ti y si tú te vas…_

_-Aidan –lo miro a los ojos –no te dejare…_

_\- ¿Lo prometes? ¿Prometes que jamas nos dejaras solos?_

_-Por supuesto –dijo y el niño le sonrió._

_\- ¿Puedo…puedo dormir contigo Garad?_

_El sonrió y asintió recostándose. El niño se metido a las cobijas y se abrazó a él._

\- ¿El inútil aún continúa dormido? –Kunzite salió de su mente y miro al castaño caminando hacia él. Aparto la mano de su cabello. Si el castaño lo vio no dijo nada.

-Sus heridas están casi curadas –dijo mirando a Nephrite caminando hacia él, el castaño lo miro con sospecha.

\- ¿Porque usaste tu magia en mi cuando estaba herido? ¿Por qué cuidas de el?

Kunzite miro al rubio nuevamente.

-Deben estar bien para cumplir los designios de la reina Beryl.

Nephrite enarco una ceja.

\- ¿De verdad solo se trata de eso?

\- ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

-Tal vez quieres ganarte la gracia de la reina Beryl.

Kunzite se levantó.

-Piensa lo que quieras Nephrite –le dijo.

-Como quieras, de todos modos, no desperdicies tu tiempo –dijo –él es demasiado débil, me sorprende que no haya muerto, supongo que tendré que espera la próxima o tomarlo en mis manos.

Lo miro y salió de la sala, dejando a Kunzite paralizado.

_“Ellos se odian ahora, matarían la otro si eso les hace verse bien frente a Beryl”_

_***_

Jadeite cayó al piso herido, miro a Tuxedo Mask frente a él con odio. Él había frustrado sus planes. Sailor Mars se puso frente a él preparándose para dar un último golpe cuando Kunzite apareció frente a ellos.

\- ¡Kunzite! –grito Venus al verlo. El mayor la miro unos segundos, pero centro su atención en Sailor Mars formando unos gigantescos cristales de energía que lanzo hacia ella, quien apenas y pudo esquivarlos.

Con el rabillo del ojo vio dos movimientos. Jadeite cayendo al piso jadeando mientras que Sailor Jupiter se lanzaba contra él.

\- ¡Adrian! –grito y se volvió hacia la mujer lanzando una onda expansiva que la derribo.

Se apareció a lado de Jadeite, quien lo miro sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué estas…?

-Cállate –le dijo con voz dura mientras miraba a sus oponentes. Sailor Mars se había acercado a Sailor venus mientras Mercury ayudaba a Jupiter.

Sailor Moon trataba de acercarse a Tuxedo Mask, quien lo miraba de forma confusa.

\- ¿Adrian? ¿Por qué me llamaste así? –pregunto Jadeite

-Eso no es importante –dijo sin apartar la vista de sus enemigos –¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

Jadeite lo hizo mirándolo con enojo.

-Bien, -dijo Kunzite y lo sujeto desapareciendo.

\- ¡Suéltame! –le grito el rubio cuando aparecieron en medio de una de las cuevas –¿Por qué me salvaste? ¡No necesitaba tu ayuda!

-Te habrían matado –dijo simplemente cruzándose de brazos –Mars iba a hacerlo.

-Eso no importa, no soy un inútil y no te necesito –lo miro con odio y se alejó cojeando.

-Debiste dejar que lo mataran –escucho la voz de Nephrite detrás –sería un estorbo menos.

“Basta” pensó Kunzite mirándolo “Es suficiente”

***

El templo era tal y como recordaba, aunque tal vez fuera porque era creado por su mente.

-Así que finalmente viniste –dijo Helios mirándolo - ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Mis hermanos –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio –no les importa que el otro se lastime, incluso celebrarían la muerte del otro si ocurrieran -Helios lo miro con comprensión.

-Y fue suficiente para ti, no puedes conciliar a los hermanos que recuerdas, que se cuidaban y amaban, de los que ves ahora, dispuestos a dañarse a sí mismos y a los otros.

-No –dijo Kunzite –aunque no sé cómo lo que puedes enseñarme ayudara.

-Lo hará Kunzite –dijo Helios –Sabrás la verdad y entenderás, entonces podrás romper el bloqueo en sus mentes y harás lo necesario para que sean libres.

Kunzite miro al joven sacerdote y asintió.

-Hazlo –dijo –déjame ver que paso esas ultimas horas en Terra.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

- _Adrian, no llores por favor –el niño rubio sollozaba quedamente mientras el de cabello oscuro acariciaba su cabeza._

_-Dimi…lo que le dije a Aidan…_

_-Estabas molesto –dijo el niño –llevabas horas entrenando y estabas cansado, Aidan entenderá._

_-Pero ¿Y si ya no quiere ser mi amigo? ¿Si ustedes ya no me quieren? –Lo miro con los ojos azules asustados y llenos de lágrimas. Dimi le sonrió tranquilizador._

_-Nosotros no somos solo amigos Adrian, somos hermanos. Los lazos que nos unen son más fuertes que cualquier cosa, no nos separaran nunca._

_\- ¡Adrian! –un tercer niño rubio llego acompañado de un niño de cabello castaño y un adolescente de cabello plateado - ¡Adrian! –el niño llego y se sentó sujetando su mano –lamento no haberme dado cuenta que estabas cansado ¡Podemos jugar mañana!_

_\- ¿De verdad? ¿No estas molesto?_

_\- ¡Claro que no! –dijo Aidan con efusividad._

_-Entonces, ¿Quieres seguir siendo mi hermano?_

_\- ¡Siempre sere tu hermano! –dijo con seguridad_

_-Claro que lo será –el adolescente los miro con una sonrisa –todos seremos hermanos por siempre, ahora ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar? Tengo entendido que de postre hay pudin de chocolate._

_\- ¡Si! –dijeron los tres niños menores con entusiasmo y se pararon regresando al castillo entre risas._

Mamoru despertó y se sentó en la cama confundido. No entendía de que trataba ese sueño, lo único que recordaba eran los nombres y un poco de la silueta de esos chicos.

Su mente bajo al enfrentamiento de la noche anterior con Jadeite y Kunzite. Por alguna razón el nombre con el que Kunzite había llamado a Jadeite le había afectado. Sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza.

_\- ¿Qué están…? –un estupor invadió su mente rápidamente - ¿Qué…_

_-Ahora acompáñanos…es más seguro –“No” quiso negarse, pero su cuerpo no obedecía, comenzó a avanzar hacia la voz “No puedo…mis hermanos…no puedo…dejarlos…”_

_\- ¡Endymion! –gritaron cuatro voces a lo lejos - ¡Dimi!_

Mamoru parpadeo volviendo a su habitación. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza sintiendo pequeños pinchazos. Esos nombres de nuevo, últimamente sus sueños sobre el cristal de plata habían sido reemplazados por otros. Donde veía a cinco chicos, uno mayor que los otros, pero todos ellos unidos por un lazo dorado…

Jamas podía ver sus rostros, pero recordaban sus nombres. Garad, Aidan, Kace y Dimi. Cuando había escuchado a Kunzite decir Adrian se había quedado sorprendido.

-El adolescente de cabello plateado se parece mucho a Kunzite –susurro -¿Por qué? No entiendo nada, la forma en que lo protegió aun cuando Jadeite no reconoció el nombre ¿Quiénes eran sus enemigos realmente?

***

Kunzite se dejó caer al piso jadeando mientras el poder del cristal dorado disminuía lentamente. Se llevó las manos a la boca y estomago sintiendo nauseas.

“Ellas…como pudieron…ellas…como pudo…Mayela…”

Los recuerdos se arremolinaban mostrándole lo ocurrido de verdad esas ultimas horas.

-Kunzite –la voz de Helios lo llamo al presente.

Kunzite lo miro. El sacerdote lo miraba con una mezcla de aprensión y esperanza. Con un poco de trabajo se puso de pie mirándolo.

-Ya entiendo todo, Endymion…Dimi…jamas quiso…fueron ellas…ellas se lo llevaron –miro a Helios –Debemos buscar a Endymion, Beryl lo quiere, debemos protegerlo.

-Si –dijo Helios –si Metallia despierta destruirá el mundo, no pueden seguir sirviendo a ese propósito Kunzite.

Este asintió, durante todo este tiempo el había seguido su odio a Endymion. Él era el señor de Terra, así que al hacerle daño al planeta se lo hacía a él, había seguido su deseo de venganza, ignorando cuál era su verdadera misión, de él y sus hermanos. Pero ya no más.

Quería a sus hermanos de regreso. Él se encargaría de recuperarlos y ellos buscarían a Endymion y lo protegerían a él y al planeta.

\- ¿Cómo puedo salvarlos de Metallia?

Para ello necesitaras a la princesa Serenity.

\- ¿La princesa? –Kunzite lo miro sorprendido –pero ella es…-se detuvo, eso no importaba en ese momento, lo único que le importaba era liberar a sus hermanos y proteger a su maestro –bien dime que se debe hacer, ya se había dejado llevar demasiado tiempo por su odio.

***

Sailor Venus se reunió con sus amigas. Se habían separado por el ataque de dos youmas en diferentes lugares, pero ya habían terminado.

-Esto fue inusualmente fácil –observo Sailor Mercury cuando las cinco se reunieron finalmente –los otros eran para recolectar energía, pero estos no tenían un motivo concreto…

-De hecho, si lo tenían –escucharon una voz. Se volvieron y vieron a Kunzite frente a ellas. El grupo se puso en posición de ataque, pero Kunzite saco un pañuelo blanco y lo agito.

\- ¿Y eso que significa? –entrecerró los ojos Mars.

-Es una tregua –dijo el –vengo en son de paz.

\- ¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa?

-No lo saben –dijo simplemente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Kunzite? –Pregunto Venus. El hombre clavo sus ojos en ella y Venus retrocedió. Habían cambiado.

La noche anterior era fríos, pero en ese momento tenía un cumulo de sentimientos en ellos: dolor, traición y otros sentimientos que Venus no quiso reconocer. Sintió que el aire se atoraba en su garganta.

Ella era la única de las senshi que tenía sus recuerdos, la que sabía quiénes eran realmente los shitennou y lo que había ocurrido en el pasado.

-Necesito el poder del cristal de plata de la princesa Serenity para liberar a mis hermanos.

\- ¿Tus hermanos? –pregunto Sailor Moon

-Jadeite, Zoicite y Nephrite. Ellos están sometidos a la magia de Beryl y quiero liberarlos para buscar a nuestro verdadero maestro.

\- ¿Y quién es? –Inquirió Mars - ¿Alguna fuerza más maligna que Beryl?

-El príncipe de la tierra, Endymion.

\- ¿Príncipe de la tierra? –pregunto Jupiter confundida.

Kunzite las miro con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué tanto saben del pasado?

-No sabe…

-El sello en sus mentes aún está activo –Venus interrumpió a Mercury

-Pues tienes diez minutos para contarles o lo hare yo –Kunzite la miro fijamente.

-Kunzite…

-No te niegues, lo hare y no dudare en contarles todo…

Venus se mordió el labio mirando a sus amigas. La carga de la verdad era muy difícil, sobretodo de una verdad como aquella. Pero conocía a Kunzite y sabía que él les diría.

Se volvió hacia ella.

-En nuestras vidas pasadas la princesa Serenity se enamoró del príncipe de la tierra, Endymion. Durante muchos siglos Terra fue un lugar sin magia después de que los reyes de antaño renegaron de esta. Pero todo cambio cuando el príncipe Endymion nació y se convirtió en el primero en mil años en tener control sobre la magia de Terra. Él tenía cuatro protectores, los shitennou. Jóvenes elegidos por el cristal dorado como los protectores de una parte de la magia de planeta. Los shitennou y el príncipe eran hermanos de sangre y magia y su lazo era sumamente poderoso.

\- ¿Y si son los protectores del planeta porque ayudan a Beryl? –pregunto Mercury.

-Por su magia oscura –intervino Kunzite –ellos no tienen recuerdos…solamente yo.

\- ¿Por qué ahora quieres liberarlos?

-Porque ahora sé lo que paso en verdad el día que Terra cayo –Venus palideció –Durante todo este tiempo creí que Endymion nos había abandonado para ir con la princesa.

-Eso no nos dice mucho –dijo Mars con desdén –¿Cómo sabemos que no quieres el cristal de plata para ti?

Para su sorpresa Kunzite soltó una carcajada y miro a Venus.

\- ¿Realmente no les has dicho ni siquiera lo básico? Nuestra magia es diferente, nosotros jamas podríamos usar el cristal de plata, así como ustedes no podrían usar el cristal dorado. Eso se le conoce como arraigo mágico, la esencia de la magia viene de diferentes lados, no todos poseemos la misma.

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo buscaban? –pregunto Mercury - ¿Para qué lo quiere Beryl?

-Para revivir a la reina Metallia, una fuerza maligna sumamente poderosa. Originalmente Beryl no tenía magia, era solo una joven noble terrana y amiga nuestra. Pero cuando Endymion se enamoró de la princesa, Beryl, quien lo amaba desde hacía años, se llenó de ira y celos. Fue a un viaje al norte donde creemos encontró a Metallia y esta, al ver el odio en su corazón le ofreció su poder para vencer al reino de la luna y tener a Endymion.

-Es una historia muy triste –dijo Mars con burla –pero no me convencen, todos ustedes han tratado de matarnos antes.

Kunzite se encogió de hombros

-La palabra clave es tratar –dijo Kunzite –ustedes si lo hicieron en una ocasión –eso dejo aturdida a Mars

-Todos han dañado a gente inocente –respondió, aunque no con el mismo ímpetu –y Jadeite es el peor –para su sorpresa Kunzite rio.

-Parece que tu impresión inicial de Adrian no ha cambiado Lady Aemilia.

\- ¿Aemilia? -Mars la miro confundida.

-Basta –intervino Venus captando la atención de todos –Esta bien, lo haremos.

-Pero princesa…exclamo Jupiter y Kunzite enarco una ceja.

\- ¿Princesa? Parece que, o mentiste en el pasado o mentiste en este tiempo porque tu ciertamente no eres una princesa.

-En realidad lo era –dijo ella –pero renuncie a mi título para ser Sailor Venus.

-Espera, tu dijiste que eras princesa de la luna –dijo Mercury confundida

-No –intervino Kunzite -ella es la princesa Serenity –señalo a Sailor Moon, quien lo miro sorprendida

\- ¿Yo? Yo soy la líder de las senshi

-Ella es la líder de las senshi –señalo a Venus. La rubia sintió cuatro miradas interrogativas sobre ella.

-Es verdad –confeso –dije ser la princesa para protegerla, pero todo es cierto. Sailor Moon, tu eres la princesa.

-Bien, vemos eso –dijo Jupiter –aun así, no termino de entender porque Sailor Moon debe ayudar a nuestros enemigos.

Venus miro directamente a Kunzite.

-Porque es nuestra culpa que los Shitennou hayan sucumbido a la oscuridad


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Las senshi miraron a su líder estupefactas.

-Espera ¿Qué? –las cuatro la miraron sorprendidas mientras Kunzite se cruzó de brazos y la miro de forma que no pudo descifrar. Realmente esperaba que la líder de las senshi le pusiera más trabas a revelar la verdad.

\- ¿Nosotras? –dijo Sailor Moon mirando al hombre con sorpresa.

-Tú al menos no directamente –contesto Venus mientras un nudo se instalaba en su garganta recordando aquel fatídico último viaje a Terra y las consecuencias de este.

-Explícanos –exigió Mars.

-Los últimos días de Terra, cuando el mal ya se había extendido la reina Serenity prohibió los viajes, pero Serenity no escucho. Dos meses antes, durante una misión de reconocimiento, Kunzite había sido herido por hombres de Beryl y hubiera muerto, pero Beryl lo curo con su magia oscura. Debido a su debilidad el no pudo repelerla y esta infecto su mente. Pero antes de estar completamente bajo su merced, Endymion lo encontró y su magia, la magia del cristal dorado, contrataco la oscuridad, manteniéndola a raya. Kunzite volvió al palacio y su cercanía con el príncipe logro combatirla…pero esa noche todo cambio. Serenity amenazo con ir a Terra con Endymion. Nosotras quisimos evitarlo así que ella nos hizo prometer que lo llevaríamos a la Luna o sino ella bajaría. Entonces desobedecimos la orden de la reina y bajamos a Terra donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla por el castillo. Endymion y los shitennou dirigían las defensas. El cristal dorado había logrado detener el avance de los soldados oscuros e incluso hacerlos retroceder. Quisimos hacer que Endymion viniera con nosotros, pero jamas contamos con que se negara a abandonar a su pueblo y sus hombres, pero nosotras debíamos evitar que Serenity bajar por todos los medios.

Venus hizo una mueca al recordar la siguiente parte, recordándola con vergüenza.

-En el pasado los científicos mercurianos habían creado una droga para inhibir temporalmente la magia terrana, pero la reina Serenity había detenido las investigaciones y ordeno la destrucción de los viales. Solo quedo uno y estaba en posesión de la Sailor senshi de mercurio. –Mercury abrió los ojos sorprendida y Venus la miro –nosotras debíamos proteger la princesa así que cuando Endymion se negó a irse con nosotras le inyectamos el suero.

Las chicas la miraron horrorizadas, pero Venus tenía su vista clavada en Kunzite.

-Jamas pensamos lo que pasaría a los shitennou…y cuando la magia de Endymion fue bloqueada ocurrió lo peor.

-La magia del cristal dorado proveniente de Endymion repelía la magia de Metallia en Kunzite –dijo Mercury comprendiendo lo que Venus quería decir –Cuando esta se bloqueó le dio la oportunidad que necesitaba para invadir su mente.

Venus asintió con pena.

-Y paso a los otros shitennou por sus vínculos tan profundos, Endymion no fue afectado debido a que su magia y sus vínculos estaban bloqueados y cuando el suero perdió el efecto la magia la repelió, pero para entonces los shitennou habían bloqueado sus vínculos con el príncipe y estos no pudieron luchar.

\- ¿Por qué los bloquearon si eran tan importantes?

-Porque creímos que Endymion nos había traicionado –contesto Kunzite –al verlo irse con ustedes voluntariamente creímos que abandonaba a su pueblo y a nosotros. Fue nuestra forma más eficaz de lastimarlo y debilitarlo. –el dolor se marcaba en su voz –los vínculos entre nosotros nos volvían fuertes y nos daban estabilidad.

-Ellos volvieron a encontrarse en la luna, pero para entonces estaban completamente sumidos en la oscuridad y Endymion estaba demasiado débil por perder a sus hermanos –Venus miro a Kunzite –lo siento tanto, jamas debimos…fue nuestra culpa…si tan solo hubiéramos escuchado a Endymion, él tenía el poder para detenerlos…

-Ya basta –la detuvo Kunzite –el pasado es pasado Mayela –Venus jadeo ante este nombre –lo único que me interesa ahora son mis hermanos y Endymion –clavo su mirada directamente en Sailor Moon. –Es su decisión princesa.

Sailor Moon lo miro. Lucia pálida y confundida después de todo lo que se había revelado esa noche.

-Lo siento tanto Kunzite –dijo ella –no recuerdo nada, ni siquiera a Endymion, pero…nosotras les hicimos esto, no me sorprende que nos odien.

Kunzite se tensó y la miro de forma indescifrable pero antes de decir algo Sailor Moon continuo.

-Así que lo hare –dijo decidida –te ayudare a liberar a tus hermanos, es lo menos que podríamos hacer.

-Gracias –dijo –yo me encargare de traerlos hacia ti lo más pronto posible –se volvió

\- ¡Espera! –dijo Sailor Moon - ¿Por qué no comenzamos contigo?

-No, yo soy el único que recuerda, si me liberas no podré volver con Beryl y mis hermanos quedaran atrapados. Las veré después –dijo y desapareció.

Venus lo vio irse mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos.

\- ¡Venus! escucho la voz furiosa de Mars, se volvió y vio cuatro pares de ojos molestos –¿Qué más nos has estado ocultando?

***

Zoicite miraba a las Sailor senshi frente a el mientras jadeaba sus heridas no habían sanado completamente pero él tenía una misión, debía reponer sus faltas ante la reina.

-Sailor Moon se acercó a él llevando su cetro lugar en la mano.

-Zoicite, espero que esto te libere.

El rubio la miro confundido.

\- ¿Liberarme? ¿De qué…? –sus pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando un haz de energía le golpeo el pecho, proveniente del cetro de Sailor Moon - ¡Ahhh! –grito cayendo al piso.

La luz lo envolvió. El dolor era impresionante, comenzó a sentir una fuerte presión en la cabeza, como si algo quisiera salir mientras se llenaba de una luz blanca cegadora.

_\- ¡Espere! ¡Espere alteza! –el niño rubio salto del árbol y cayó al piso con un gesto de dolor, pero ignoro su herida y corrió hacia el niño de cabello negro que lo miraba con sorpresa. Llevaba una capa de color azul que tenía grabado el escudo de la familia real. Iba acompañado de un joven de cabello plateado y un sacerdote de ojos bondadosos._

_\- ¿Quién eres? –le pregunto el joven de cabello plateado de forma amable._

_-Mi nombre es Aidan –Dijo_

_\- ¿Eres el príncipe Aidan del Oeste? –pregunto el niño –tus asesores dijeron que no querías saber nada de nosotros…que…_

_-Ellos mintieron –sollozo Aidan –no quieren que me vaya…ellos quieren quedarse con todo lo de mi familia, y su forma es mantenerme bajo su control, pero…ya no…no quiero estar aquí…ellos no me quieren...-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y bajo la vista avergonzado._

_Sintió una mano cálida posarse en su hombre con gentileza y alzo la vista para encontrarse con los ojos azules del príncipe. Este le sonrió gentilmente._

_-No te preocupes pro ellos –dijo –tu eres uno de mis shitennou, mi hermano y jamas volver a estar solo –Aidan sintió una calidez extenderse en su corazón mientras la luz del cristal dorado lo golpeaba._

_Sintió otra mano cálida en su cabello, alzo la vista para encontrarse al joven de cabello plateado acariciándolo con una sonrisa gentil. Un lazo dorado unía las muñecas derechas de ambos con la del príncipe._

_***_

_Aidan tomo la daga ceremonial que Endymion le ofreció e hizo un corte en su palma depositando algunas gotas sobre el cristal dorado que brillo con intensidad por unos segundos._

_Aidan sintió que el vínculo que compartía con su príncipe se reforzaba volviéndose irrompible._

_-Yo, el príncipe Aidan del Oeste, te juro mi lealtad absoluta príncipe Endymion, heredero al trono dorado, A donde quiera que vayas yo iré, lo que ordenes lo cumpliré, sere tu hermano y estaré siempre a tu lado. si tu vida llegara a estar en peligro yo sere tu espada y escudo y si es necesario para que tu vivas, mi vida entregare con gusto._

_-Ahora te nombro Zoicite, caballero de la purificación y la sanación, shitennou del oeste –pronuncio el príncipe, este se volvió hacia la multitud que observaba una ceremonia que no había tenido lugar en cientos de años_

_-Estos son mis shitennou, mis hermanos en magia y sangre, su palabra será la mía y a ellos les confió mi vida._

Zoicite abrió los ojos, estaba tirado en el pasto del parque mirando el cielo oscuro, pero sin ver, mientras cientos de recuerdos pasaban delante de él, recuerdos de una vida feliz, una vida donde había sido querido y acompañado, recordando a las cuatro personas que más quería y como una de ellas se alejaba, traicionándolo y yéndose junto a las senshi.

-Endymion –susurro dolido. Algo cálido toco su cabello haciendo que abriera los ojos. Kunzite estaba sentado junto a él, pasando sus dedos por el cabello rubio, como cuando era niño y dormía en su cama, después de noches de pesadillas. Su hermano mayor le sonrió como aquella primera vez en el bosque.

-Garad –susurro mirándolo –el…esa última noche…

-Tranquilo hermanito –dijo el aun acariciando su cabello –ahora eres libre y aun tienes una misión, busca a Endymion y protégelo.

-Pero…Endymion, esa noche…

-Todo estará bien…lo entenderás muy pronto –dijo depositando un beso en su frente. Zoicite sintió la calidez extendiéndose y la verdad se abrió paso en su mente, miro a Kunzite con tristeza –las senshi…Marena…

-Tranquilo…pronto todos nuestros hermanos se unirán a ti, yo me encargare de ellos, tú debes buscar a Endymion y necesitaras a las senshi pera eso.

-Pero ellas…-las miro a lo lejos incorporándose con ayuda de Endymion, la debilidad lo embargaba, pero no lo detuvo.

Las chicas estaban paradas a lo lejos viendo la escena, pero sin decir una palabra.

-Aidan…-lo llamo Kunzite

Pero antes de poder decir algo mas Aidan entendió lo que tenía que hacer.

-Lo entiendo –le dijo mirándolo –encontrare a Endymion y lo protegeré.

-Bien –Kunzite le sonrió y comenzó a levantarse, pero Zoicite lo sujeto del brazo

-Espera… ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto extrañado.

Kunzite suspiro.

-Debo irme, Beryl…

\- ¡No! –dijo poniéndose de pie –Ella sabrá lo que hiciste…podría matarte –el pánico brillo en sus ojos –A nuestros hermanos también.

-No lo hará, ella recuerda y sabe que, si llega el momento, somos una moneda de cambio con Endymion, porque sabe que el haría lo que fuera para traernos de vuelta –le sonrió a su hermanito acariciando nuevamente su cabeza –estaremos bien y pronto Adrian y Kace estarán contigo.

\- ¿Y tú? –dijo Zoicite –tú también vendrás ¿Cierto? –cuando Kunzite no contesto Zoicite volvió a sujetarlo –prometiste que siempre estarías con nosotros…

-No te preocupes –le sonrió soltándose –nos veremos pronto Aidan.

-Espera…Garad –el mayor le sonrió y desapareció

Zoicite miro el lugar donde su hermano había estado con miedo ¿Y si Beryl decidió que no quería a un sirviente traidor? ¿Y si era la última vez que veía a Kunzite?

“Debes buscar a Endymion” la voz de Kunzite resonó en su mente y comprendió todo. Confiaba en Kunzite completamente y sabía que el encontraría la forma de volver con ellos.

“Si” pensó “Tengo una misión” se volvió hacia las senshi y se acercó. Ellas lo miraron con cautela.

Zoicite se paró enfrente de ellas e hizo una pequeña inclinación llevando su mano derecha al pecho, el saludo forma de la corte terrana

-Soy Zoicite, caballero de la purificación y sanación, shitennou del oeste.

\- ¿Deberíamos llamarte así? –pregunto Sailor Moon - ¿O Aidan? –pero el rubio negó.

-Aidan era mi nombre en mi antigua vida, y sería raro que me llamaran por mi título, supongo que Yue funcionara.

\- ¿Por qué Yue? –pregunto Sailor Mercury. Zoicite la miro unos segundos y respondió.

-Tanto mis hermanos como yo renacimos en este tiempo así que Kanade Yue es mi nombre ahora.

\- ¿Kanade Yue? –dijo Jupiter con sorpresa - ¿Estudiabas en la escuela Magari?

-Si ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Lo conoces Jupiter? –pregunto Mars

-Escuche sobre el –dijo ella –es estudiante de penúltimo año que desapareció durante una excursión escolar hace dos años.

-Dos años –dijo Yue como para si –Jamas pensé que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo.

-Deberíamos irnos –Dijo Mercury

-Puedes venir a mi casa Yue –dijo Sailor Moon –y mañana deberías buscar a su familia, estarán muy felices de verte.

-Se lo agradezco alteza

-Llámame Usagi –dijo –ellas son Rei, Makoto, Minako y Ami –señalo a cada una de las senshi.

-Está bien Usagi, muchas gracias.

-Creo que será mejor que venga conmigo –dijo Rei –mi abuelo salió esta mañana de viaje y tus padres harán preguntas Usagi.

-Es verdad –dijo Usagi –Entonces, vayámonos.

El grupo se alejó del lugar. Ninguno noto al hombre enmascarado en el tejado.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Yue miró las estrellas en silencio. El templo era un lugar tranquilo y tal como Rei dijo esa noche solo estaba ella. Lo había instalado en una habitación que era usada normalmente por los ayudantes del tiempo. En ese momento nadie se quedaba ahí así que Rei solo le había dado un futon.

Pero ni siquiera ese lugar sagrado podía calmar su espíritu. En su mente rondaban miles de pensamientos, la mayoría eran de sus hermanos aún bajo el poder de Beryl, pero también estaba tratando de analizar la forma en que podría encontrar a su maestro.

La puerta se abrió y Rei entro a la habitación. En sus manos llevaba una yukata de color blanco

-No hay mucha ropa de hombre aquí –dijo ella –pero supongo que no quieres quedarte con eso puesto –Yue bajo la vista hacia el uniforme de color gris sintiendo odio al verlo.

-No, tienes razón.

-Esta yukata es de un ayudante del templo que vivió aquí hace unos meses, tuvo que irse un tiempo pero dejo algunas de sus cosas, supongo que te quedaran. El baño está al final del pasillo, siéntete libre de usarlo.

-Muchas gracias -contesto el tomando la yukata y caminó hacia la entrada.

-Disculpa –dijo y Yue se detuvo en la puerta mirándola –Cuando Kunzite nos buscó antes me llamo de una forma, Aemilia ¿Sabes por qué?

-Aemilia era tu nombre en el pasado –respondió el –al igual que Usagi-san era la princesa Serenity, Lady Venus era Mayela, Lady Jupiter, Miriana y Lady Mercury, Marena.

-Ustedes nos conocían bien –afirmo Rei y el asintió –¿Puedes contarme más?

-No –dijo el rápidamente –Ustedes deben recordar por su cuenta y…además…cuando ustedes recuerden…entonces yo tendré que odiarlas por lo que hicieron, gracias de nuevo –se volvió y camino hacia el baño dejando a Rei sin habla.

* * *

El detective Hatake fijo su vista en el chico rubio sentado en la cama frente a el mientras este respondía a las preguntas de la doctora que lo revisaba. Miro los papeles que llevaba en la mano. No cabía duda de que era el mismo chico de las fotografías, aun asi no dejaba de parecerle sospechosa toda la situación.

-Entonces Kanade-kun –le dijo cuándo la doctora termino y comenzó a llenar su reporte –dices que lo último que recuerdas es el campamento en el bosque y que fuiste a buscar leña. No tienes idea de quien te llevo o donde estuviste los dos últimos años –su voz estaba cargada de incredulidad, era detective de secuestros desde hacía quince años y jamas había oído una historia tan inverosímil como la de ese joven.

-Así es –aseguro Yue –todo lo demás está en blanco para mi hasta hace dos días cuando desperté a lado de la carretera y esas chicas me ayudaron a llegar aquí.

-Aun así –insistió el detective –no tienes ningún tipo de herida ni…

-Creo que Yue-kun sufre de amnesia temporal debido a estrés postraumático –dijo la doctora mirando al detective –además, si presenta heridas, aunque menores, la mayoría son solo hematomas que desaparecerán en varios días. Sugiero que tome una terapia con un psicólogo. Es muy probable que con tratamiento sus recuerdos regresen.

Hatake suspiro dándose por vencido, no lograría sacarle nada al chico por el momento.

-Está bien –dijo –tu tía debe estar por llegar, ella se comunicó…-la puesta se abrió estrepitosamente antes de que pudiera terminar dándole paso a una mujer de cabello castaño quien recorrió rápidamente la habitación y se detuvo en el chico.

\- ¡Yue! –grito ella y corrió a abrazarlo entre lágrimas - ¡Oh pequeño! ¡Cómo te extrañe! Pero ¿Estas bien? ¿No estas herido? –lo miro seriamente y el joven rió.

-Estoy bien tía Ayumi –respondió el chico –Pero tú no deberías correr en tu estado –fue entonces cuando el detective vio el pequeño bulto que sobre salía en el vientre de la mujer quien rio mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Niño, tu estuviste desaparecido por dos años y me regañas a mí.

En ese momento se volvió hacia la doctora y le pregunto la situación de Yue. Esta le explicó sobre la amnesia de su sobrino mientras Hatake le dijo que se abriría una investigación sobre la desaparición.

Una vez que terminaron de hablar Ayumi se volvió a su sobrino con una risa.

\- ¡Keiichi estará tan feliz de verte bien! El viene en camino, vivimos en Kioto ahora, afortunadamente la policía me llamo mientras estábamos visitando a los padres de Keiichi ¡Te encantara la casa! Es hermosa y…

-Tía Ayumi –le contesto el –me gustaría quedarme en Tokio.

\- ¿Qué? –dijo ella y el detective lo miro con desaprobación. El chico acababa de aparecer ¿No podía ser un poco más delicado con su trato? –Yue, acabo de recuperarte…

-Tía –dijo el –perdí dos años de mi vida, lo último que recuerdo es cuando tenía quince y estaba en último año de secundaria, todo lo que recuerdo esta en Tokio, no sé nada de Kioto y no sé quién es Keiichi.

"El chico tiene un punto" pensó Hatake "pero aun así…"

-Es mi esposo.

-Lo último que recuerdo es que llevaban saliendo dos meses y yo lo había visto tal vez tres veces.

-Disculpen que me entrometa –dijo la doctora –pero creo que era buena idea que Yue-kun se quede en Tokio. Es una de las recomendaciones que se hacen en pacientes con la condición de Kanade-san.

-Además –añadió Hatake –es importante para la investigación que Kanade-kun permanezca en la ciudad para cualquier cosa.

Aun con todo Ayumi se mostraba indecisa.

-Pero ¿Y si los que te llevaron regresan por ti? ¿Y si estas en riesgo?

-Tía –Yue la miro –por favor no me hagas recurrir a términos legales.

Ayumi retrocedió dolida. Hatake reviso los papeles y de dio cuenta de lo que hablaba. Al parecer Kanade Yue estaba emancipado desde pocos meses antes de su desaparición. Sus padres habían muerto a los ocho años y había vivido con su tía hasta los catorce cuando solicito la emancipación basado en el fideicomiso dejado por sus padres.

-Nunca entendí porque tramitaste eso –dijo Ayumi.

-Porque quería que te fueras a Londres –respondió el y su tía alzo la visita sorprendida –no querías ir por mí, pero era tu sueño, aunque al final no pudiste por mi desaparición. –añadió con voz contrariada

-Yue…

-Por favor tía, todo lo que conozco esta en Tokio.

Ayumi suspiro derrotada

-Está bien. Pero deberás estar en contacto conmigo todo el tiempo y mandarme mensajes en la mañana y en la noche. Si no lo haces un día vendré y te arrastrare a Kioto.

Por la decisión en la voz de Ayumi al detective Hatake no le quedo duda de que lo haría.

* * *

El departamento era lo suficientemente grande para una familia de tres personas. Yue recordaba haber crecido en esos pasillos tras la muerte de sus padres en ese accidente de auto.

Tenía pisos de madera y puertas corredizas además de una pequeña cocina y una sala, ambas al estilo occidental y un cuarto de lavado. La habitación principal había sido de Ayumi hasta que se fue a Kioto.

El joven se sentó en el sillón. Ayumi se había encargado de limpiar y llenar la alacena mientras el salía del hospital. Realmente le dolía dejarla irse a Kioto sola, pero él no podía acompañarla. Tenía que buscar a Endymion.

Había salido del hospital dos días antes y Ayumi y su esposo se habían ido la noche anterior.

Saco su nueva computadora, pero no la prendió. Formo un pequeño cristal en su mano de forma rectangular y la metió en la ranura USB. La pantalla se ilumino y el escudo de la familia real de Terra resplandeció en el centro.

Algunos datos de Terra se habían perdido en la caída pero había descubierto con sorpresa que los datos más importantes, protegidos con su magia, sobrevivieron aunque no se explicaba el cómo.

La noche anterior la había pasado investigando todo lo que pudiera, no solo de las senshi y sus identidades sino también de sus hermanos.

Descubrió que los cuatro tenían reporte de desaparición y nombres en esa vida con todos los datos había creado una hipótesis de donde podría estar Endymion.

Una alarma interrumpió sus pensamientos. Con un movimiento creo una pantalla y miro el exterior donde pudo visualizar a las senshi entrando al lobby de su edificio con los dos gatos detrás de ellas.

Unos minutos después el timbre sonó. Con un suspiro se puso de pie y abrió la puerta

-Hola Yue-kun –dijo Usagi con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿Qué hacen aquí? –les pregunto mientras se hacía a un lado para que pasaran al departamento.

-Queríamos ver cómo te adaptabas de nuevo a tu vida –dijo Rei –¿Has tenido noticias de Kunzite?

Yue negó mientras las chicas tomaban asiento en la sala.

-No, me bloquea casi todo el tiempo, solo abre el vínculo para asegurarme que está bien, ¿Desean algo de tomar?

-No, gracias -dijo Ami.

\- ¿Y el reino oscuro? ¿Algún secuaz de Beryl por aquí?

-No –dijo el –y aunque trataran de hacer algo no podrían acercarse sin activar mis alarmas.

\- ¿Alarmas? –pregunto Ami extrañada

-Si –les señalo la pantalla de cristal que flotaba en una esquina del departamento a lado de la televisión. La pantalla avanzo hacia ellos. En su superficie se veía la calle del edificio como si fuera una ventana. Yue movió la mano y la imagen se hizo más pequeña permitiendo que otras aparecieran del lobby, un callejón y una azotea.

\- ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? –exclamo sorprendida.

-Mis cristales funcionan como un espejo, cualquier superficie que pueda reflejar la puedo usar para ver, como una cámara. Además, mis cristales guardan información y memorias.

-Eso suena impresionante –dijo admirada - ¿Podían hacer eso antes?

-No. El bloqueo de Beryl afectaba nuestros poderes también. Ninguno de mis –eran los hermanos tenía acceso a sus poderes completamente.

-Entiendo –dijo Ami –era demasiado peligroso para ella.

-Zoicite era el jefe de seguridad del reino dorado –dijo Minako

Yue la miro con seriedad, pero se volvió hacia las otras con una sonrisa gentil.

\- ¿Has descubierto algo? –pregunto Rei.

-Si –Yue formo un cristal del tamaño de una mesa pequeña que floto, con un movimiento de su mano. El cristal tomo forma de la ciudad de Tokio y nueve puntos brillaron con fuerza, cinco eran rojos y cuatro azules.

\- ¡Wow! Es impresionante –dijo la gata negra saltando al sillón y fijo su vista en Yue –creo que aún no nos hemos presentado.

-Se quién eres –dijo el –Luna y tú eres Artemis –miro al gato blanco sentado a lado de ella –eran los asesores de la reina Serenity.

Los gatos asintieron.

-Los puntos rojos –dijo explicando el mapa –son los hogares de ustedes mientras que los azules son los de mis hermanos y mío.

-Espera ¿Ya sabes quienes son ellos en esta vida? –pregunto Luna.

-Si –en la pantalla aparecieron tres reportes de desaparecidos –Jadeite es Hideki Sora, desapareció durante un viaje escolar al monte fuji. Iwaki Kyoya es Nephrite, tenía 17 años y era estudiante segundo años de preparatoria. Lo reportaron desaparecido después de que su casera no supiera de el por varias semanas y Kunzite era estudiantes de arqueología en la universidad de Tokio. No se presentó a clases y los vecinos dijeron que no sabían nada de él. Su prima lo reporto. Todos desaparecimos en el lapso de una semana. Ahora vean esto –regreso su vista al mapa de Tokio y señalo los puntos, con un movimiento en el mapa la imagen se expandió hasta los nueve puntos –¿Logran interpretar algo?

-Están en la misma área –dijo Makoto tras unos minutos –todos los hogares están en un rango de 15 kilómetros cuadrados.

-Sí, aun cuando nos reunimos hasta que el Reino oscuro ataco, todos vivimos siempre cerca. Por lo tanto, siguiendo esta lógica, Endymion debe estar en esta área –una línea dorada apareció limitando una zona amplia alrededor de esos nueve puntos.

-Así será más fácil buscarlo –dijo Ami.

-Tal vez nos encontramos ya con el pero no lo recordamos –razono Makoto.

-Es probable –dijo el

-Bueno, que tal si comemos algo –dijo Usagi con una sonrisa –vamos Yue-kun –le tomo el brazo –vayamos por sushi…tienes mucho en lo que ponerte al día.

Yue no pudo decir nada pues ya estaba siendo arrastrado por la puerta.

* * *

Mamoru miro por la ventana del autobús, pero su mente no se encontraba ahí. La escena que había presenciado dos días antes con Zoicite y con las senshi lo había dejado sorprendido y muy confundido. Cuando la luz del cetro lunar había desaparecido Zoicite era una persona totalmente diferente.

Había sentido un peso inexplicable en el pecho al ver al rubio suplicándole a Kunzite que no se fuera pero más se sorprendió al ver que las senshi no solo le revelaban sus verdaderas identidades sino que tanto Usagi como Rei lo invitaban a su casa. ¿Se había perdido algo importante? ¿Realmente confiaban tanto en él?

Pues el no, por lo que había vigilado al rubio desde esa noche, al día siguiente cuando Zoicite había ido a la policía para reclamar la identidad de Kanade Yue. Y también cuando salió del hospital y llego a su departamento.

Recordó la noche anterior y el resplandor que salió del edificio y había recorrido varias decenas de calles.

Era un aura muy poderosa, por un momento se preguntó si realmente era de Zoicite pues no recordaba que alguna vez mostrara esa cantidad de poder. Pero tenía su esencia. Lo que más le asusto fue que algo en su interior acepto de buena gana esa magia, como si la conociera y estuviera feliz de volver a sentirla.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una escena en la calle. Cuatro chicas iban en compañía de un joven rubio.

"Zoicite y las senshi" pensó mirándolos "Pero ¿Por qué? Hace solo unos días ellos combatían a muerte, ¿Por qué ahora lo ayudan? No entiendo qué relación tienen ni…" una fuerte punzada interrumpió sus pensamientos

_-Ahora te nombro Zoicite, cabello de la purificación y la sanación, shitennou del oeste –el chico se levantó mirándolo con solemnidad y el apenas pudo contener la risa la ver tal seriedad en su hermanito generalmente risueño_

_-Estos son mis shitennou –dijo alzando la voz con una sonrisa que apenas revelaba la alegría que sentía al pronunciar esas palabras –mis hermanos en magia y sangre, su palabra será la mía y a ellos les confió mi vida._

Mamoru parpadeo y se llevó una mano a la cara. Algo había cambiado, lo sentía en su mente, no podía describir que era, pero sentía un insistente tirón en el fondo de su mente que lo instaba a algo, a buscar a alguien y que se intensificaba por momento.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué siento que lo conozco? ¿Será uno de los que veo en sueños?"

* * *

Yue miro a su alrededor. Sabía que Endymion estaba cerca. Podía sentirlo, desde hacía varios días el vínculo que tenía con él se había despertado y se agitaba.

Aunque en esa vida no se conocían el vínculo aun unía sus almas, aunque necesitarían una reafirmación de votos. Y al pareces estaba despertando, tal vez Endymion estaba recordando y su vínculo reaccionaba a eso.

Un golpe lo saco de sus pensamientos. Yue se volvió hacia donde se había producido y vio a Kunzite en la ventana

\- ¡Garad! –grito poniéndose de pie. El mayor le sonrió y le hizo una seña con la mano, que Yue entendía perfectamente.

A lo largo de los años los cinco habían desarrollado una lengua de signos que les sirvió para comunicarse mensajes que solo ellos entendían y les había sido útil tanto en reuniones donde no podían hablar como en clases aburridas e incluso cuando estaban en situaciones aún más peligrosas.

Yue salió por la ventana y corrió siguiendo a su hermano mayor hasta un parque donde desapareció.

\- ¿Garad? –miro alrededor confuso.

-Mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí –dijo una voz burlona y se volvió. –El traidor –Jadeite lo miro con burla y odio en sus ojos.

-Adrian –dijo y el frunció el ceño

-También Kunzite me llamo así –reflexiono.

\- ¿Qué quieres Jadeite? –dijo Yue.

-La reina Beryl está furiosa por tu deserción –dijo el –aunque a mí no me interesa mucho, pero ella me ordeno llevarte de regreso.

-No lo conseguirás –dijo él y libero su poder. Para su sorpresa no apareció el traje gris del reino oscuro sino el blanco que había llevado con orgullo por tanto tiempo. Llevaba su espada a lado, la que Endymion había mandado hacer individualmente para cada uno de sus shitennou.

-El uniforme de la guardia real de Terra –dijo en voz alta. Jadeite lo miro confundido.

\- ¡Jadeite! –las Sailor senshi llegaron corriendo y se pararon a lado de Zoicite.

-Por supuesto, las senshi, ¿Así que ahora estas con ellas Zoicite? Bien, entonces ¡Morirás con ellas!

Lanzo una gran llamarada de fuego hacia las senshi, pero Zoicite se interpuso alzando un muro de cristal frente a ellas.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –dijo Jadeite sorprendido –No eres tan poderoso.

-Es porque Beryl no quiere –dijo el –Bloqueó nuestros poderes y recuerdos porque son una amenaza para ella.

\- ¡No sé de qué estás hablando! –grito él y se lanzó hacia Zoicite lanzando bolas de fuego que Zoicite rechazo con su espada, pero no hizo ademan de atacarlo - ¡No seas cobarde y ataca!

\- ¡Fuego de Marte! ¡Enciéndete! –Sailor Mars grito y el ataque golpeo a Jadeite en el pecho haciéndole caer

\- ¡Ahhh! –Jadeite choco contra el piso, pero rápidamente se puso de pie

-Trueno de Jupiter ¡Resuena! –el ataque lo golpeo justo en el pecho y volvió a derribar

\- ¡Basta! –grito Zoicite - ¡Déjenlo en paz!

El rubio lo miro con odio, pero Zoicite no se dejó intimidar

\- ¡Sailor Moon! –grito y la rubia se acercó a ellos

\- ¡Poder de curación lunar! –el poder lo golpeo en el pecho. Jadeite cayó al piso gritando.

_\- ¿Así que tú eres el príncipe Adrian? –El pequeño niño rubio tirado en el piso miro a los recién llegados con sospecha. Eran tres, dos niños más o menos de la misma edad que la suya, uno de cabello rubio largo y ojos verdes y el otro de cabello y ojos negros. El tercero era un adolescente de cabello plateado. Los tres llevaban capas de viaje de esos materiales que solo los nobles podían pagar._

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –le pregunto con sospecha mientras se sacudía la tierra._

_-¿Porque dejaste que te golpearan? –pregunto el mayor._

_-Son más grandes que yo –dijo el –siempre lo hacen._

_-¿Tus padres no hacen nada?_

_-Mi madre murió –dijo el -y mi padre siempre está ocupado._

_-Pero ¿Porque te tratan así? –dijo el niño rubio –¿No eres su príncipe?_

_-Mi madre era amante del rey –contesto el -la reina no pudo tener hijos así que mi padre me reconoció, ellos me odian por eso además, la nueva esposa de mi padre acaba de tener un hijo y creen que mi padre debería repudiarme para nombrarlo su heredero._

_-Pues es porque son tontos –contesto el rubio y Adrian lo miro sorprendido._

_-¿Por qué vinieron? –les pregunto._

_-Vinimos por ti –dijo el chico de cabello oscuro –porque tú eres mi shitennou, mi hermano._

_Adrian los miro sorprendido, comprendiendo al instante quienes son. Todos habían escuchado sobre el cristal dorado y el viaje del príncipe Endymion para buscar a sus shitennou._

_-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?_

_-Porque fuiste elegido por el cristal dorado, ahora ¿Quieres aceptar? –el niño lo miro con duda._

_-También serás nuestro hermano –dijo el niño rubio con una sonrisa –Yo soy Aidan por cierto y él es Garad. –señalo al de cabello plateado quien le sonrió gentilmente._

_-¿Realmente me quieren? –los tres sonrieron cariñosamente._

_-Claro que si –dijo –Garad es mi shitennou del sur, Aidan es shitennou del oeste y tú eres mi shitennou del este, nuestro hermano._

_El niño los miro y por primera vez desde que su madre había muerto se sintió feliz y completo. Estos chicos lo querían a él._

_-Por supuesto que quiero ser su hermano._

* * *

_-¡Kace! ¡Kace! Enséñame a hacer una red de pesca –le grito Adrian a un niño castaño que leía en el patio, el niño lo miro extrañado._

_-¿Una red? ¿Para qué quieres una? -el niño le sonrió._

_-Es una sorpresa –le dijo –por favor._

_El niño lo miro fijamente pero finalmente asintió._

_-¡Gracias! –grito él y se sentó a su lado mientras tomaba un carrete. Kace le sonrió y comenzó a instruirlo._

_Cuando estuvo lista le dio las gracias y corrió al rio con su nueva red y una sonrisa._

* * *

_-Feliz cumpleaños –le dijo Adrian tendiéndole a Kace un plato con arroz y tiras de pescado. Los cinco comían en el gran salón del palacio._

_El castaño lo miro sorprendió._

_-Adrian ¿Qué...?_

_-Sé que este es tu platillo favorito y no lo has comido desde que llegaste así que te lo hice. Para eso quería la red, además le pedí a Kagura-san que me enseñara a cocinarlo._

_-¿Lo hiciste todo tu solo? –pregunto Garad sorprendido_

_-¡Si! ¿Te gusto?_

_El castaño comió un poco de pescado y miro a los ojos azules que lo miraban expectantes._

_-Está muy bueno –dijo el sonriendo –gracias Adrian._

_-Nunca nos has cocinado Adrian, es injusto –dijo Endymion frunciendo el ceño._

_-No te enojes Dime –dijo el niño –te prometo que a cada uno le hare algo en su cumpleaños._

_-Está bien –contesto el príncipe con una sonrisa._

_-Ahora –dijo Garad -¿porque no comemos papel?_

_-¡De chocolate! –gritaron los menores mientras Garad pina el papel en la mesa y Kace lo partía._

* * *

_-Su tiro es muy certero Lord Jadeite –dijo el soldado mientras el joven bajaba el arco –siempre da en el blanco_

_-Tú también podrás hacerlo Hidan, solo debes practicar._

_-Le agradezco la lección –dijo el joven con una sonrisa._

_-No hay problema –les sonrió –dejare para que practiques, tengo que ir a la corte._

_-Por supuesto milord, gracias de nuevo._

_El joven le sonrió y se alejó caminado rumbo al salón del palacio aún no había llegado cuando un grupo lo detuvo._

_Eran nobles del este que llevaban el escudo de su casa. En medio de ellos estaba un niño muy parecido a él en el físico._

_-Adrian –le llamo el niño con seriedad, él se detuvo e hizo el saludo formal de la corte terrana._

_-Príncipe Taro._

_-Así que mi hermano bastardo se hizo un lugar en el castillo finalmente –se burló el menor mirándolo con sorna._

_Jadeite lo miro con seriedad, pero una voz interrumpió lo que iba a decir._

_-Lord Jadeite es un miembro de los shitennou –dijo Nephrite llegando junto a Zoicite –su palabra es la palabra del príncipe Endymion, por lo que su rango es superior al suyo deberá ser tratado con el debido respeto por su parte._

_El niño hizo una mueca de desprecio._

_-Él no es más que el hijo de una concubina…_

_-Soy el hermano del príncipe Endymion –dijo Jadeite –deje mis títulos de nacimiento cuando acepte el de shitennou así que, príncipe Taro, me hablara con respeto._

_-Insolente –El niño se lanzó sobre el, pero fue detenido por su guardia cuando Nephrite y Zoicite sacaron sus pesadas_

_-Atacar a un shitennou significa la perdida de tierras y títulos de su familia –dijo Zoicite con voz gélida –¿Realmente quiere arriesgarse?_

_Él se detuvo y miro a Jadeite con odio pero se alejó con su grupo._

_Zoicite y Nephrite guardaron sus armas y el menor se acercó a Jadeite poniendo una mano en su brazo._

_-Lamento eso, parece que han influenciado demasiado en él._

_-No importa –dijo Jadeite con una sonrisa –ustedes son mis hermanos y familia, ahora que vayamos a la corte._

_-Bien –dijo Nephrite caminando hacia el salón del trono –o Garad se molestará_

Jadeite abrió los ojos jadeando. Zoicite estaba parado a su lado observándolo con ansiedad.

-Aidan –susurro. Zoicite y se hinco al lado de su hermano quien lo abrazo –Lo siento…yo…lo siento…

-No importa, tranquilo

-Endymion…

-Él te lo explicara –una tercera voz los interrumpió, ambos se volvieron hacia Kunzite, parado a su lado.

-Garad…-dijo Jadeite y el mayor le sonrió y, al igual que había hecho con Zoicite, deposito un beso en su frente y, con él, sus recuerdos –fueron las senshi –susurro Jadeite –ellas se lo llevaron.

-Si…Adrian te lo explicara –se puso de pie y se alejo

-Espera ¿A dónde vas? –dijo Jadeite con aprensión –no pensaras volver ¿Verdad?

El mayor les sonrió

-Aún falta uno –y desapareció

-Pero…Beryl sabrá lo que hizo, esta vez no podrá justificarse.

Él es más fuerte que nosotros –dijo Zoicite –Estará bien nosotros debemos buscar a Dimi.

-Dimi, claro –dijo el –¿Alguna idea de dónde está?

-Sí, pero discutiremos eso después –Jadeite asintió y con su ayuda se puso de pie y se volvió hacia las senshi con seriedad hasta que Zoicite puso una mano en su hombro –aun necesitamos su ayuda –Jadeite frunció el ceño pero asintió e hizo el saludo de la corte terrana.

-Soy Jadeite, caballero de la paciencia y la armonía pero pueden llamar Hideki Sora en esta vida.

-Sera mejor irnos –dijo Yue, vamos a mi casa, mañana nos encargaremos de lo demás

-Bien, vamos.


End file.
